dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arch-Golem Execution Girlfriend (3.5e Prestige Class)
Arch-Golem Execution Girlfriend Arch-Golem Execution Girlfriend Sometimes, a Robot Girl gets too clingy. She sees one person as the whole of their existence, and will outright kill anyone or anything that threatens this person. It's scary. Becoming a Arch-Golem Execution Girlfriend Only Robot Girls can take this class, although any class can lead into it - though typically those who rely on martial prowess lead into it most seamlessly. It's also a good way to add combat prowess to a Gadgeteer without completely giving up on inventions and gadgets. Class Features Proficiencies: The Execution Girlfriend is proficient with any weapon-like or armor-like inventions she gains, but otherwise gains no additional weapon or armor proficiencies. (Ex): at the levels shown in the chart above, the Girlfriend may select one Gadget of the appropriate kind. She gains this, built into her body (unless that would be considered stupid, in which case she builds it or can transform or suddenly call forth four other Robot Girls who combine-transform with her) as an Invention (as per the Gadgeteer). (Ex): the Girlfriend has extra-special Cybernetic Eyes, allowing her to see in complete darkness, and rendering her immune to Blindness and Dazzle effects. (Su): when activating a charged item, a Girlfriend may attempt to talk it into accepting her own inner power. By adding +5 to the Use Magic Device DC, a successful check causes the item to be used without spending a charge. (Ex): the Girlfriend's hair is replaced or supplemented with long strands of razor-wire. This may be used as a regular melee weapon (2d4 Slashing Damage, ignores Damage Reduction, 18-20/x2 critical, reaches to 10'), or can be used to attack all enemies within 5' as a Standard action. At level 6, her body can provide enough extra energy to add 1d6 Electrical damage plus her Constitution modifier. This also provides a +4 bonus on Climb and Grapple checks, and can reach out to 15’ to perform actions such as Sleight of Hand, Repair, Heal and Disable Device. They may even be used to grapple foes at a distance, although she does not add her own Strength bonus in this case. (Su): a number of times per day equal to her Con modifier (minimum 1), the Girlfriend may activate a turbo driver, gaining the benefits of a Haste effect for one round per hit die. (Su): once per hour, the Girlfriend may levitate (as per the spell) for a number of rounds equal to her Con modifier (minimum 1). (Su): when activating an item that casts or emulates a spell, a Girlfriend may talk the device into granting more powerful effects, by applying Meta-magic feats (she need not possess these feats). Doing so increases the UMD DC by +4 per level. As a swift action, this may be used on construct: it may make a level check, opposed by the Girlfriend’s UMD roll, or be under a Suggestion effect (caster level is the Girlfriend’s character level). This ignores their immunity to such effects. (Ex): the Girlfriend gains a Constrict attack that deals 3d6 + Str*1.5 Bludgeoning damage and causes the victim to, if they fail a Fortitude save (Str-based), become Fatigued. If already Fatigued they become Exhausted, and if already Exhausted they pass out until 1d4 rounds after being released. If used on an ally, they take 1d6 nonlethal damage but got a +3 moral bonus to attacks and saves for a number of rounds equal to her Charisma bonus, and any morale penalty or fear effect is removed. She may stay glomped onto an ally, providing Cover for them. (Su): by this stage the Girlfriend can talk magic items into doing anything. With a Standard Action, they can be activated or deactivated (as though held in an Anti-magic field for 1d4+1 rounds, then requiring reactivation) up to 50' away with a Use Magic Device check, the DC being the Caster Level + 15. This may also be done to deactivate Golems for 1d4+1 rounds. : starting at 4th level, a Girlfriend can spend a Full Round action talking to the spirit of a construct. It gains a modified Level check +5 (or a Caster Level check using the CL of its creator) to oppose the Use Magic Device check. If the Girlfriend wins, she gains control of the construct. This effect is permanent until they move more than 100 feet away from the construct, or until they command another construct. (Su): the Execution Girlfriend is overclocked, gaining an extra Move Action every round. (Ex): One of the Execution Girlfriend's arms is altered to make a big energy cannon; the hand flips over the wrist revealing the mouth of the weapon, and it flips back after it's fired. It takes a standard action to fire, with a 250' range, it does 10d6 Light damage, and is only usable every four rounds. : the Girlfriend's Laser Eyes' damage bumps up to character level * 3. (Su): anyone using a magic item to target the Girlfriend with a spell they don't want to be hit by must make a Modified Level Check against the Use Magic Device or Bluff of the Girlfriend. If they fail, the item targets the user instead. Additionally, any construct that is to attack the Execution Girlfriend is automatically treated as Charmed (ignore their immunity to Mind-Affecting Effects). There is no save against this. (Ex): by whispering sweet nothings to it, the Arch-Golem Execution Girlfriend may Empower the effects of any magic item she wields, or one of her own (Su) or (Sp) abilities. A Swift action must be spent doing this, and it lasts for the remainder of the round. (Su): The Execution Girlfriend can kiss someone (part of Spine-Crushing Glomp) and give them the BEST DAMN KISS OF THEIR LIFE. If they fail a Fort Save (DC 10 + ½ the Girlfriend’s character level + her Con or Charisma modifier), it is also the last kiss of their life. If they pass the save, they still take 1d6 Electric damage per hit die. (Su): the Execution Girlfriend constantly benefits from a Call Lightning effect (Su). This can be suppressed at will. (Ex): any Construct the Execution Girlfriend has control over (including her and/or Vengeance, below) gains an additional Standard action each round. (Ex): The Girlfriend’s Arm cannon gains an additional option: Once a day, she may use the Neutronic Asploding Death Ray, which is a ranged touch attack with 1000' range, 100' radius blast, 25d6 Light damage, Ref Half (DC 35). Anything hit directly must make a Fort Save (DC 15 + ½ Character Level + Con Mod), or be outright asploded to death, leaving nothing behind. (Ex): should the Execution Girlfriend ever be slain and Reincarnated, the enemy will rue the day they crossed her, AND RUE IT HARD! The Girlfriend gets to inhabit the body of a Vengeance Titan Shell. Oh Shit Yes. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class